Maya
by myra k kuran
Summary: One regular day, Headmaster Cross's real daughter shows up. He stars to notice changes in people he trusts the most, Zero becomes overprotective and kaname, well turns very different. new chapter updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my first VK fanfiction. Reviews and criticisms are welcome. I don't own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**I have re-written chapter 1 cause when I read it, I thought a lot more was needed than that. So please read and review and let me know what you guys really think, you are free to criticize as well just let me know your thoughts. that way i can improve my writing. thank you all for the support that you guys are giving me. means a lot thank you.**

Chapter 1

It was a regular day at cross academy, the most abnormal school in the world which has both vampires and humans. Definately humans in day class and vampires in the night class. A black haired girl stepped out of the car and stood in front of the big iron gate. "Oh no! it's huge...how do i find the headmaster's office. Man it's crazy." the girl whispered to herself.

Headmaster called both the guardians and the night class president to discuss the new problem that was going on regarding the new transfer student Maria Kurenai. Who is a night class but definitely not following the rules of it. Kaien Cross the headmaster was standing facing the window. Kaname Kuran the night class and moon drom president was sitting on a chair with one of his leg on top of the other one. His brows were almost squeezed together as he was in deep thought. Though Kaname was the student but he almost had equal power as the headmaster when a decision was to be made. Right behind him were the two students stanging, they were the school's guardian Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Bot of them were in the day class.

The headmaster turned around to face the trio. Then moved towards the table and sat on his chair and took of his glass.

"the matter looks more serious however it can still be controlled. I have my eye on her. s i believe there are lesser chances of accidents." Kaname spoke ffirst breaking the silence.

"So what do you think we should do about this Maria Kurenai?" asked kaien cross.

"I believe that I already you the current situation." retorted Kaname.

"The question is why is she even here?" zero hissed and was about to attack the headmaster. Yuki was trying her best to stop him. Kaname simple glared daggers at zero.

"Zero calm down, will you?" Yuki almost screamed at the silver haired hunter.

"Listen Zero it's no time to show your anger. You're not the only one who is worried. In fact me and headmaster are more concerned about it than you are." Kaname said with a hard glare at Zero.

"Kaname is right Zero at a time like this we need to be calm." Said the headmaster taking Kaname's side.

"yes of course I totally forgot you and Yuki will always take his side." Zero said pointing at Kaname.

"Thats not the point Ze-" Kaname was cut off by the sudden knock on the door.

All four of them focused their attention on the door.

"Who is it this time?" asked yuki.

"i don't know" whispered Zero.

"Come in" said the headmaster out loud so that the person standing outside can hear.

The moment the door opened both Zero and Kaname flinched. Zero clenched his fist and Kaname bit inside his mouth took a deep breath closing his eyes. Slowly opened once it was under control. But these reactions went so fast that it totally went unnoticed by Yuki and Headmaster Cross.

A small head popped inside "May I come in?" asked that head, in a really soft voice.

"yes of-course" said the headmaster.

When the door fully opened it revealed a small petite girl with shiny pitch black hair and dark violet eyes, she was the same height as Yuki's or maybe a bit shorter and looked the same age as her. But a lot of things were different about her. She looked quite beautiful, in fact too beautiful to be human, even a vampire.

Yuki stared at her wide eyed. zero did the same but also gasped as if he has seen as ghost. Kaname had an unreadable expression but narrowed his eyes slightly as they started to scan the girl from head to toe, no inch of hers could escape the pureblood's eyes. To Kaname she looked very familiar yet not something about her was different. The pureblood was trying his best to take his eye off the girl because he himself knew it was not proper but for some reason this small task seemed quite impossible to him at the moment.

"Maya" the headmaster whispered as he stood up from the chair.

"Wait a minute, you know her headmaster?" Yuki asked curious.

"yes of-course, how can i not know her, my daughter" replied headmaster without taking his eyes of the girl in front of him.

"daughter?" yuki asked shocked. Headmaster didnot say anything just nodded his head.

"dad!" the girl finally said "dad! you remember me?" she asked excited yet smiling.

"Maya...Maya is it you? of course i remember you how can i forget you...you silly girl." with that the headmaster ran towards the girl with waterfall coming out of his eyes. The headmaster didn't even realized that he ran over his table to reach his girl. he was behaving like a child who got his favorite toy. And this made Maya sweat drop. She even gulped loudly._ 'he runs this school? really?'_ Maya thought i her mind,and suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a life squashing hug.

" Can't bre-ath-D-d-dad..you're k-killing m-e" Maya barely managed to speak.

The headmaster was pulled back by zero.

"YOU'RE KILLING HER YOU FREAK!" zero yelled at the chairman.

"Calm down zero.." said yuki "i'm sorry about his behavior..." Yuki said while extending her hand towards Maya "I'm Yuki Cross by the way..And welcome to Cross Academy Maya."

"Yuki...you're Yuki I'm so glad to meet you" she pulled Yuki into a tight hug.

After letting Yuki free she turned to Zero and pouted "you forgot me?."

zero pulled her into a tight hug "How can i ever forget you...dumbo?" zero mocked.

"Hey..HEY! who are you calling dumbo..you you bigger dumbo!." this time she had a bigger pout.

Kaname still had his eye fixed on the girl. Inside for some odd reasons he felt a little jealous of the ex-human. He did not like the fact that Zero easily pulled the girl into his arms.

"Zero Yuki i believe you have your prefect duties now..get to work." said the headmaster.

"yes of course." Yuki said and Zero let go of Maya and followed after Yuki.

After Zero and Yuki were gone for the first time Maya and Kaname had eye contact. Kaname was still sitting on the chair looking calm and relaxed.

"Maya meet Kaname Kuran, the president of the night class." the headmaster said to his daughter as he put one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Kaname Kuran...you mean like mom...I mean the Kaname Kuran that mom told me about?" Asked Maya.

"Exactly. You know how this school works right Maya?" Headmaster asked concerned

"yes." she replied softly.

Kaname stood up from the position he was in. Maya stared at the man before her and wondered why he looked so sad or was it his eyes. The man took some step towards her without a word took her hand and placed not one but three soft kisses on it. Maya could feel heat rushing upto her cheek. She was sure it was already pink by now .

"Kaname you now know for sure who she is?" Cross asked him

"of course I do."

"Maya I will go and fix a room for you my love ok. You chat with Kaname." with that the eadmaster exited his office leaving both Kaname and Maya alone.

"You do really remind me of lady Annayah, your mother. And do you know that she was the most beautiful vampire that our race ever had?" Kaname asked Maya

"Umm really?" Maya asked with a small giggle.

"Yes...but not for long because you're beauty has already started to suppress her's.." Kaname complemented her, that is when he noticed the girl's smile. the smile was so innocent that it sent pleasurable shiver down his spine.

"Thank you.." she muttered softly "but you said a little too much..i can never be like my mom." Maya said looking down.

Kaname put his index finger under her chin and pulled it up making her look into his eyes.

"Maya you have the most beautiful pair of eyes i have ever seen."

"thank you sir."

Kaname was kind of taken aback by this answer

"sir? why sir?" he asked

"you are someone very respected so i can't just call you by your name can i." Maya stated.

"Of course you can. We vampires are here to peacefully co-exist. Besides only the vampires call me lord, you are not one so why should you."

Maya said nothing just shyly smiled. What she didn't know that her actions were causing trouble big trouble. It was attracting the pureblood vampire. Which was very dangerous.

"Kaname i'll go find dad now, so i'll see you." said Maya

The pureblood gently smiled "sure."

"Maya tried to move but was stopped as she felt a tug on her hand and turned to realize all this time her hand was on Kaname's grip.

"Kaname?"

"yes"

"My hand"

"Pardon?" the pureblood asked squeezing his brows together.

"My hand." Maya said as she pointed towards her hand which was still on Kaname's hold.

Kaname immediately let go "forgive me." he apologized politely.

Maya just smiled and waved her hand saying goodbye. With that she turned around and left the office. But was watching her retreating figure, the moment she was no longer on the view. Kaname focused his attention to his hand with which he was holding Maya's. he slowly brought it close to his nose deeply inhaled taking in her scent. It was roses with a mixture of lavender and vanilla. In seconds his whine colored eyes turned completely red.

Mean while Zero ran into the burn trying to escape duties. not just that. Maya's blood it was way to strong. All these time Yuki was feeding him, but now this scent was so strong that it could ruin everything. Zero was panting heavily, his throat was burning. he need a lot of blood. He clenched his fist tightly. trying to calm himself down.

Maria kuranai was watching him from far. "it looks like this girl has brought a lot of trouble along with her in this so called peaceful academy." Then she let out and innocent laughter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Being the headmaster's daughter Maya was always taking advantage. It's been a week she is here but she still didn't join her class. Maya knew that she was in the same class as Yuki and Zero so catching up won't be a problem at all. But what she didn't know was that Yuki totally sucked in studies and Zero was an extremely bright student but never cared or gave a damn about it. She also didn't know was the excitement and curiosity her presence created in both the day class and the night class. Maya's nature was quite humble but she didn't really know that she was a man magnet. Men at this Cross Academy were no different. So even without being the member of the disciplinary committee or even starting her class she was hated and considered enemy by the fangirls. Therefore she has only two girlfriends Yuki and Yuki's only friend Yori, the short blond haired girl who came to visit headmaster with Yuki two days ago. From the first meeting Maya and Yori got along pretty well. In Maya's point Yori was pretty cool.

It was almost late at night, the night class was still in session. The guardians were at patrols, headmaster was at his kitchen trying to make sugar free cheesecake for Maya. Suddenly a knock on the door disturbs the headmaster.

_Who is it this time?_ Wondered the headmaster.

The door opened to reveal Kaname Kuran. "oh Kaname what a pleasant surprise? What brings you here this time of the day?" headmastered asked in a rush as he was quite busy trying his level best to make cheesecake. Something that he never made in his entire life.

"oh I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but there is something that I would like to disscuss with you." Kaname's replied.

"Go on" said Cross

"Yes ofcourse but aren't you gona ask me to come inside?" mocked Kaname with a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Chairman Cross gave out an Awkward laughter scratching the back of his head "of course Kaname come sit. Oh where did my manners go. Looks like making cheese is isn't easy at all it's driving me crazy. And Maya that girl, this is the only thing she wanted to have." Cross let out a tired sigh along with some anime tears, which were totally ignored by Kaname.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh then spoke in an annoyed tone "headmaster, i don't have all the time in the world." Kaname's tone brought back the headmaster to a really serious mode.

Kaname took the seat across the kitchen. "It's about Zero" Kaname said

"ok what did he do?" asked Cross while fixing his glasses.

"Don't you think he is dangerous for your daughter?" Kaname asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh ho I have got two beautiful daughters which one are you talking about?" headmaster asked excited.

Kaname smirked "you know very well Kaien Cross, Im talking about your and Anayah's daughter." the said person's expression again changed into a serious one.

With another smirk Kaname continued "he is falling into a level E. soon that day will come when he will lust for only Maya's blood. Yuki's won't work for him. And if you don't take action from the beginning you know very well what might happen." Kaname folded his arms across his chest.

Meanwhile in the night class, "where did Lord Kaname go?" Ruka wondered out loud while twirling her hair.

"Isn't it ovious he went to vist the headmaster's new daughter." Said Shiki with his usual bored expression.

"NO he said he is visiting the headmaster." Ruka snapped at Shiki.

"And besides Lord Kaname already has eyes for Yuki Cross." Hanabusa yelled at Shiki too.

"Relax you two. I just said what I felt like." Said Shiki.

"Enough I think we shold calm down Kaname won't be happy to see this." Said Takuma Ichijo, trying to cool down the heated environment of the class.

"But the truth can't be denied, the headmaster's daughters has managed to get Lord Kaname's attention. Lucky her." Said Maria Kurenai innocently.

"YOU-"

"Calm down Ruka, orelse you'll get wrinkles" Akatsuki cut her off.

"Shut up, mind your own business." She yelled at Akatsuki.

Back at headmaster's place. Cross started to massage his forehead "I know, you're right Kaname but I can't transfer Zero into the night class besides you agreed to keep him in day class...then why are you bringing this up again?"

"Why would Zero be in the night class? Isn't it for vampires only?" an innocent voice made both their heads turn. "Is Zero a vampire? How? Daddy what is he saying?" Maya asked pointing at Kaname.

"I think I should leave now" Kaname said as he stood up from the chair. But right before reaching the door he felt two hands grabbing his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see it was Maya. There was something in the girl's eyes, they held so much innocence that it sent shiver down his spine every time he looked at them. Kaname turned around put his hand on her head to ruffle her hair, then it slid down from one side with a lock in his palm. "Did anyone ever tell that you have beautiful hair?" He complemented. The girl blushed slightly which aroused him even more insidde. Kaname placed his other hand on the girl's cheek caressing it softly. Suddenly his hand was snatched away breaking the contact with that soft skin. He looked to find it was none other than Zero. "Get back to your dorm now Kaname. Your class is over." Zero hissed. kaname freed his arm from his grip and said mockingly "you look scary Mr. disciplinary committee and goodnight Yuki..Maya" with that he walked away. "Goodnight Kaname" replied Yuki blushing. Whereas Maya simply stared at Zero.

"you're a vampire?" Maya asked Zero with teary eyes. Shocking both Zero and Yuki at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Class as you all know we have a new student, she came all the way from London. She is our beloved headmaster Cross's other daughter. Class please welcome Maya Cross." Maya slowly entered the class timidly after the teacher's brief introduction. She was nervous, very nervous. As she already knows how much she is hated among the girls. The next thing that terrified her was the boys drooling over her. The only thing that came into her mind was OMG!

"Hi I'm Maya. it's lovely to know you all. Hope we all can be Good friends and we'll have a lot of fun. So does anyone have any question for me?" She said nervously while scratching the back of her head. Maya sweat dropped at the sight before her apart from Yuki, Yori and Zero and few others almost everyone had their hand raised. "are you single?" "do you love anyone?" "your age?" "your favourite color?" "your favourite food?" "would you like to go out on a date with me?" "are you in the night class?" "you look like an elite? Are you dating anyone from the night class?" "don't steal Aido from us." "I love you.." "will you marry me?" Maya, the teacher, Yuki Yori and Zero all sweat dropped at the situation in front of them. "God help me!" was all Maya managed to say in between her breadth. And she knew this year was going to be a tough one.

It's been two days since Maya got to know Zero's situation. Since then neither she ate nor slept. All she did was cried. Two days later her father forced her to join school. Which also turned out pretty weird. All she could think about was how to make Zero feel better.

SMACK

"oouch!" Maya screamed "what the hell?"

She turned to see it was none other than Zero. Without a word she just pulled him into a tight hug. All Zero could do was return the embrace and rub his hand on her back to make her calm down. He knew that it was tough for her to accept the changes him. But what made him happy was that her love for him did not change at all but if possible it might have increased. They were childhood lovers. Nothing came between them in all these years. Suddenly his smiled turned into a frown as he realized some was infact trying to come between them. It was the person he despised the most…..Kaname Kuran.

"Wow! The food looks yummy.." exclaimed Yuki "cuz I made the dinner today." Said Maya from the kitchen. Zero, Yuki and the headmaster were in the dining room, their eyes as wide as plates. They never knew Maya was such a good cook. "now get ready for the ultimate surprise." With that Maya walked in with a big sized chocolate cake. "by any chance if you didn't know it's Zero's birthday Yuki." Said Maya. Zero couldn't help but smile. The very sight was Maya always made him feel happy. The black haired beauty always stirred some different emotions within him.

Sudden knock on the door surprised the three apart from Maya. "Did you invite anyone else Maya?" asked her father.

But Maya bent down and whispered into Yuki's ear "it's a special surprise for you." Maya smiled as she saw Yuki blush. She smiled and left towards the door.

Maya opened the door and smiled "hello Kaname.."

"Maya! How are you this evening?" he asked politely.

"Good." Maya replied with a smile.

""do you have any idea why have I been called here this time?" Kaname inquired

To his surprise instead of getting an answer he felt a pull. And he realised he was almost three inches away from her. Kaname got tensd at the closeness. Because he knew this was dangerous for both of them. Kaname clenched his fist. He hated the feeling inside him. The girl before him was driving him insane.

"come on" with that Maya pulled the pureblood king inside towards the dining room. "everybody look who we have here" Maya said cheerfully.

"kaname" Yuki blushed

"Kaname come join us…it's Zero's birthday." Said the headmaster, he was as excited as his daughter.

Zero frowned all he thought was _why is he here?_

"howcome you never mentioned that it was Zero's birthday, Maya?" he looked at the girl sternly who was tightly holding onto his arms. "w-well I was afraid what if you don't show up." Maya said nervously with a little tint of pink on her cheek. "Is that so" Kaname placed two of his fingers on her chin and made her face him. "K-kaname.."Maya stammered. The next thing that happened remained pretty blurry to her.

Zero could not stand what was going on in front of his eyes. He knew very well Kaname's intentions were no good, he was trying to seduce her and he needed to stop before he was too late. And he did the same thing he did the first time he met Kaname. He took the knife ran towards him and stabbed him.

"Zero" both Yuki and headmaster screamed.

Strong scent of blood brought him back to his senses. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. "No…n-no…no" he managed to say. He couldn't believe that….

He stabbed Maya!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter-4

Maya opened her eyes, only to find herself snuggling against her soft pillow.

"Thank God you're awake.." Yuki was re-leaved.

"Where is Dad...and Zero? More importantly how did i heal...so fast?" Maya asked Curious. But what surprised her was that Yuki's eyes looked weird and she was blushing. '_what the hell is going on?'_ thought Maya. She could not take this weirdness anymore, so she called her again "Yuki?" the said girl almost jumped. "whats wrong Yuki?" Maya looked deep into her eyes and all she could see was sadness.

"Kaname healed you." Yuki replied, with a deeper blush on her face.

"Yuki"

"huh?"

"do you love Kaname?" Maya asked with a cheeky smile.

"..."

"do you?" Maya asked again this time with a very evil smile on her innocent face.

Yuki could not say a word. The only thing she could do was blush.

" I knew it.." Maya said excited.

"oh no it's nothing...it's just that he saved me ten years ago thats all...nothing more.."finally Yuki managed to say something.

"he likes you..."Maya just blurted out. She loved seeing the blush getting deeper on Yuki's face.

*gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot*

Zero was in the target practice room. shooting with his bloody rose. Every time he shot he could see the incident that took place that nice, how he stabbed Maya. Never in his right mind he Maya would choose to save Kaname. '_why did she do this?' _the very thought of that night angered him. The smirk that the bastard pureblood had on his face made his blood boil with rage.

Maya grew upto become a very pretty girl, not just pretty extremely pretty...beyond words and her blood. Zero smirked at the thought of it but frown again, there is no doubt that Kaname is after her. He was feeling bad for Yuki, as that idiot was absolutely blind in love. To her Kaname was good, but then again it's her only chance to know the true color of her hero Kaname Kuran.

Apart from Yuki no one spoke to Zero sine the night of his birthday. Headmaster was dissapointed with was unconscious but ever since she gained her consciousness not for once she wanted to see Zero. And the hunter on the other hand did not have the guts to face her after what he did.

Maya started going to class after two days. And she herself felt odd inside cause she was lost, this was not the Zero she knew. The only she knew was and will be mad at him for a long time. Maya sat beside Yuki and Yori. Yuki was worried inside to see Maya act completely normal she knew that deep down inside Maya was going through a lot. Maya turned quiet the moment Zero entered the class. Of-course he did notice the frown she had on her face. After all to him she was very readable. Both Yuki and Yori noticed it too.

"what's wrong Maya?" Yori asked

She turned to Yori and smiled as if nothing happened. " Oh nothing...to be honest I'm just a little sad and shocked to see the change in Zero...that's all."

"I know Zero is a very hot tempered person...but has a good heart." said Yori.

"NO you're wrong Yori...Zero does not have a good heart." Maya stood up from the chair "he tried to kill someone, someone innocent." Suddenly Maya felt herself being turned around and done by none other than Zero. Maya's cold glare almost pierced his heart. His grip on her arms tightened. "Repeat what you said" he hissed. "Why so that the entire class gets to know your nature Zero?" Maya mocked.

"Maya I did nothing wrong." Zero said with greeted teeth.

"Oh really!" Maya mocked again. This time they both had attention of the entire class.

"Maya...you don't know that bastard-"

"Watch your mouth Zero..and you know what, IF NEEDED I'LL GIVE MY LIFE FOR HIM-"

*SLAP*

Maya was cut off as Zero's palm landed on her cheek.

Zero could clearly see the mark of his fingers on her face.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled. Yori's jaw dropped. Tears trickled down Maya's eyes. she ran out of the classroom. The whole class was shocked.

Whispers could be heard in the class right when Maya left. "Oh no Zero hit a girl." "i know, he is meaner than he looks." "how could he do such a thing to a lovely gir-"

"SHUT UP...ALL OF YOU" Zero screamed at the class then left the class as well. Everyone in the class was stunned by what just happened.

As Zero was leaving the school he came across his master Toga Yagari. "Where do you think you're going, you fool?" his master asked in an annoyed tone while a cigarette was hanging in the corner of his mouth. "please master let me go." Zero pleaded in a rough tone. "Sure just don't stab her again." mocked Yagari. Zero simply glared at him and left without words. Yagari watched his retreating figure and let out a sigh and said to himself out loud "looks like the spell will be broken faster than anticipated."

Everybody in the moon dorm was getting ready for the class in the evening. But their president was in his office playing chess. Maybe the right term would be looking at the chess board in front of him. Staring at the black queen. "the game has changed, however my motive hasn't" he smirked. "it's even more interesting, than the one before." He sniffed his hand the smell of Maya's blood was still there. It was like drug once you start you can't stop.

Kaname got the chance to taste her blood in the process of healing her. Now he knows it was wrong of him to give into his selfish desires, because now he wants more and more. His eyes turns red. "get a hold of your self...AAAAH" he groaned. Then he wiped all the chess pieces from the board causing some of the pieces to fall on the ground. He grabbed the blood tablet case and opened it, poured almost all the tablets in from that case and put them all into his mouth fowlled by a glass of water. Then a sip of Vodka. Kaname recently started drinking. This was one way to overcome the desire for certain someone.

Kaname let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his fingers on his forehead for a while. Finally running the same fingers through his brown locks. He shut his eyes tightly, clenching his fist. After taking a deep breadth he unclenched his fist, slowly opened his eyes but they were still red. Lusting for Maya. Yes he was lusting for Maya.

Kaname had a devilish smirk on his face. "I'm afraid you can never escape from me...Maya Cross."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Kaien Cross remained silent as he heard the entire thing from his daughter Yuki. He could not belive that Zero will sink into that level. He simply let out a sigh.

"Goodnight father" with that Yuki slowly turned her heels and left the room. She wanted to give the old man some space.

"Maya what would i do with you?" the headmaster said out loud.

"send her back.." a voice stated, the headmaster knew very well who it was.

"she will not go Yagari"

"then FORCE HER" Yagari yelled at the last part, while slamming his fist on the headmaster's table.

"She is my daughter Yagari...I can't keep her away for so long. Besides, Anaya will not forgive me if I hurt our child." Cross sighed.

"I'm sure you've noticed something? Haven't you?" asked Yagari

"Yes..Zero is acting too over protective...but hurting Maya while doing so."

"Really that's what you see...never mind mind I'm outa here." with that Yagari left '_what else could be expected from a fool like him.' _thought Yagari. Then suddenly he came face to face with none other than Kaname Kuran. "You should be in class Kuran" hissed Yagari. "shouldn't you be in class...teacher?" Kaname taunted him. "don't mess with me Kuran..or else i'll put a bullet inside you." Yagari said in cold voice. Kaname grinned like a demon and said in a dangerous voice "i'll be waiting for that day teacher." with that Kaname Kuran started moving leaving the hunter behind him. "Where are you going...Kuran?" Kaname stopped in his track but without turning his head answered "to see the headmaster... of-course." and walked away after that.

Maya was sitting near the fountain. Tears constantly rolling down her eyes as the images of Zero slapping her was the only thing in her mind. She knew that day class students were not allowed outside after dark, and she was not a prefect yet. Maya always followed the rules but today she was not in the mood. She knew if any vampire attacked her the prefects will come to her rescue. So she was not afraid, beside the vampire here wanted to co-exist so why would they attack her.

Suddenly Maya felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see a pale hand in white uniform. She turn more to see who it was. To her surprise it was Kaname Kuran. Maya gulped nervously and stood up and bowed to show respect. "You don't have to do that" Kaname said as he held both her arms to straighten her. She looked at him deep in the eyes. "K-kaname...you should be in class" Kaname placed his hand on her hand and slowly started running is fingers through her long black hair. "your hair...it's beautiful.." he complimented "yes...you already said that before" Kaname chuckled pulled a strand of her hair close to his lips and kissed it and slowly took a deep breadth to take in her. It was the scent that was driving him crazy. "thank you again." this time Maya giggled and turned around and leaving the pureblood behind but before she could take her third step she felt herself being pulled from back. Her back was against a hard chest. Her eyes widened she realized that she was dangerously close to a pureblood vampire, not just that the king of that race. Therfore the prefects are no match for him.

Maya stared to tremble. She was even more scared, when she felt him breathing hard harder. His warm breadth was hitting her bare neck and shoulder. Oh NO! She realized she was wearing an off shoulder top, which was worse. Maya started to struggle to get out of his arms but the more she struggled the more he tightened his grip, almost making her whimper in pain. both of them were breathing harder. Maya felt cold lips almost brushing her skin and Kaname's hand sliding up her arms. she looked down to see a prefect band on her arm.

His grip loosened. Maya freed herself from him and asked "why did you make me the prefect?"

"three is better then two and more importantly I thought I should help you fulfill your mother's wishes, trying to establish peace." Kaname replied.

"Thanks i promise to do my duties properly." with that Maya turned around walked away from him.

Kaname was watching her, observing her from head to toe which was not appropriate. His eyes stopped at her lower portion of her back, it's movement aroused him...badly. His eyes were tracing her curves, every inch of her body. It sent shivers down his spine and his heart was beating way faster than normal, he could almost hear them. By this time his eyes were glowing with lust. He clenched his fist tightly, his shoulders were slightly shaking. Yes he was trying his best to hold himself back not make the mistake he made a while ago, because there will be no turning back.

Yagari watched everything from a distance. He smirked "so this is where it is going? Purebloods...they do really disgust me sometimes." With that he turned back walking towards his class smoking cigarette.

Maria Kurenai and her silver haired bodyguard also watched the entire thing from far. "That was an interesting show." claimed her bodyguard. "No it's not that..Ichiru...it's just that women can be really dangerous sometimes they can turn a sensible man insane. Huh..mother like daughter. This will be fun." Maria giggled like an innocent child.

Mean while Maya finally managed to find Yuki she was near the night class building. But there was no sing of Zero. "Maya...it's curfew for the-" "yes i know" she cut off Yuki and showed her the wristband.

"headmaster made you the prefect?"

"no Kaname did.."

"Kaname did?" Yuki repeated

" Yep...it's good we can spend more time together now Yuki..i hardly get to spend time with you." Maya giggled.

Right at that time Maya felt some one grabbing her hand and trying to take the prefect band off. It was Zero.

"what are you doing? Stop it Zero!" Maya screamed

"Zero what is with you?" Yelled Yuki curious.

"Just take it off...headmaster has the power to make you prefect..not that bastard. Since when does he make these decisions.." Hissed Zero.

"Just stop it..Zero!" finally Maya managed to snatch her hand from Zero.

Zero got furious. He tightened his jaw. Maya and Yuki looked at each other both had what with him look on their face, and before they could come into a conclusion suddenly Maya was pulled by Zero into a ferocious kiss. To Yuki it looked like he was eating up her face.

While kissing her he accidentally pierced Maya's lower lip. Her blood made him lose more control, he was caressing almost every part of her lower body. Zero stopped when felt a gun poking his head and turned to see who it was, it was the same person who caught him drinking Yuki's blood on Takuma's birthday. He released Maya. She was in state of shock. Yuki ran to her. "Maya you ok?" She didn't answer instead she walked to Zero and slapped him. "Don't. ever. show. your. face. again" Maya punctuated every word. After that she ran from the scene with Yuki running after her calling her name.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Yagari asked Zero. But Zero chose not to answer, he was ashamed of his deed, instead he walked away.

"Too much drama for one day. I wonder what the poor girl is going through. Mother like daughter... huh!" Yagari said to himself.

The night class was done with todays session. As Kaname was absent Takuma Ichijo the vice president was in charge of the class. Finally after everyone returned to their dorm. Takuma went to check on Kaname. He found him in a pretty relaxed position but what disturbed him was the bottle of wine on the table. the pureblood looked at his best friend tilted his head slowly "is there anything you need..Takuma?" He realized he was drunk and it scared him inside. "you look tired Kaname. I think you should go to bed." He tried to approach Kaname but the pureblood showed him hand and said "leave.." Takuma obeyed him.

When Kaname heard the sound of the door closing "Seiran?" he called his assistant

The said person appeared "what is Lord Kaname?"

Ruka knocked at the dorm president's room waited till she heard "Come in" from inside. Ruka entered. "close the door." she did as he said. "Bring me a glass of water...Ruka" she went to get water for him but when she returned he was not there. She felt a hands snaking around her waist. She dropped the glasses."L-Lord Ka-name!" "SSSHHHH!" was the response from him. And the next thing she feels being pushed on the bed with Kaname on top. She blushes madly. Shiver ran down her spine as she felt his wet tongue on her neck and next she feels his fangs pierce her soft flesh. She curled her hands tight as she grabed the bed sheet. For her it was both pain and pleasure. Kaname moved his fangs from her neck. Ruka turned to see a thin line of her blood at the corner of his mouth. Her eyes widened when Kaname's lips landed on hers. Soon she was pulled into a hungry kiss. He moved down to her neck then collarbone leaving wet kiss on its path. One of his hands slowly made his way to caress her soft legs. Ruka couldn't hold it anymore, for her it was like a dream come true, a soft moan escaped her lips. She held Kaname tightly and shut her eyes tight to get ready for what was about to come next...!

Ruka opened her eyes as soft caress her face. She turned to find Kaname asleep on the other side. It was early in the morning it would be best for her to leave now. Without wasting anytime she put on her clothes and slowly left his room.

On her way to her room Ruka suddenly heard a voice saying "YO where are you going?" he was the last person she wanted to see now. "My room." with that she ran to her room without looking at him.

A drop of tear rolled down Akatsuki's face from the corner of his eyes as he was watching Ruka hurrying towards her room. He clenched his fist, put his head down and muttered under his breadth " that bastard!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

The evening was a quiet one. It was the same for Maya was well but then again nothing was normal for here, there were times when she wanted to go back to London. Everything here was odd and to her it was suffocating. Why won't it be? It still hasn't been one month and she made more enemies than friends. It's not like she was on the shadow, yes she got a lot of attention which she did not like. What bothered her the most was Zero, she spent most of her days thinking what the hell was wrong with him. First he bosses her around, then stabs her, then slap and then a forced kiss. Only God knew what would be next.

"Maya...oh Maya...darling...my beloved daughter...honey.." the headmaster's voice annoyed the girl who was in her room lost in too many thoughts.

"DAD..stop it..i'm coming." she yelled and let out a sigh after that. the only thing that hit her mind was why was he so annoying? And how on her mother put up with him. "seriously she had issues too." Maya consoled herself. Then got off the couch where she was cuddling her teddy bear.

Maya came down to find her dad cooking traditional Japanese food. It was something that pissed her off. Specially the way it was presented, with chopstick. "dad why are you doing this? why do you wana embarrass me in front of Yuki and Zero?" Maya sounded more angrier than she was. " Don't worry Yuki and Zero are off to patrol. So it's just you and me father and daughter...having dinner. Doesn't it sound fun?" said the headmaster while dancing spreading his shawls in both the side as wings. "Wait a minute.. What? Patrol? how come i wasn't informed?" when her father did not answer it made her more curious. "dad?" "it's better for the two of you not to see each other for sometime." her father replied in a very calm voice. Which made the environment so heavy that Maya herself felt nervous. now she was sure that he knows what happen between them. "dad...i'm hungry..shall we eat?" Maya tried to make the situation normal. "ofcourse...my beloved daughter..i made all these dishes for you. And i Kaien Cross your father will teach you how eat with chop stick today." Maya sweat dropped at the situation before him. The only thing that crossed her mind was is he mentally stable? Probably not!

The time was very tough for Zero. It resulted in different. Yuki was almost lost thinking of her fellow guardian. Whatever she saw in the recent times shocked her beyond words. The Zero she knew was definitely not the person standing in front of him.

"Stop staring at me like that...it's annoying." Zero hissed at Yuki.

"Hey!" i wasn't staring. Yuki glared at him.

"So how is your hero doing tonight? Kaname Kuran.."Zero asked though he sounded disinterested but he very interested indeed, in knowing what he was really upto.

"Zero shut up. I wasn't thinking about Kaname." Yuki yelled at him

"Yeah whatever..I'm going over to that side." Zero left her behind while he moved more towards the school building.

"Good evening Kiryu.." that sound made his blood boil with rage. "what are you doing outside the class room?" Zero hissed.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Asked the taunting voice

"definitely not Kuran.." Zero his and uttered the last part with pure venom. "So why are you outside?" Zero asked, this time trying to appear more calm.

"to have some manly conversation with you.." Said Kaname, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"you don't have to worry about Yuki...she will be safe on top of that she is doing fine." Zero re assured.

"Hmmn..good to know. But there is something else that i wana know today. Something way more interesting." Kaname said while taking a step towards Zero.

Zero tightened his jaw and asked sternly "what is it?"

"how..do you know Maya?"

Just at the mention of her name Zero pointed his bloody rose at Kaname's head. "Stay away from her, orelse i'll make sure that you regret it.."

Kaname held the bloody rose tightly and snatched it from Zero, and in seconds it was pointed towards Zero's head making the young hunter gasp. It happened so fast that it took him a little time to register what really happened.

Zero's eyes widened when he realized Kaname was pulling the trigger!


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't get the time to proof read the entire story so please forgive me for the errors. And thank you all for your support suggestions are more than welcome. Anysways here is chapter 7 sorry if the chapter is a little long. Enjoy.**

Chapter-7

"Zero...Zero..! Zero...Oh there you are, are you playing hooky again?" Yuki asked when she finally found Zero, after an hour of search. No reply came from the young hunter who was kneeling down on the ground with his head looking downwards staring at nothing in particular, which made Yuki more worried. "Zero?" she pushed for more answer though she was very well aware of the consequences. Still there was no response. Finally Yuki gather all the courage she could and went forward put a hand on his shoulder "Zero...is everything alright?" Still no answer. The next thing that Yuki saw made her gasp, tears! Zero was crying. She knew Zero for the last four years and never even for once she saw him crying. After a moment Zero stood up and without a word left her behind. Yuki stared at him in shock. "Zero do you want blood?" Zero stopped in the track and answered "no" with that he continued with the walk. Yuki still couldn't solve the puzzle. All she could tell those were tears of anger and fear, but the question was fear of what?

Zero fastened his pace of walking as he entered the forest everything that took place a while ago came back to him. Causing the hunter to shut his eyes tight.

Flashback

_Zero's eyes widen when he realized Kaname was pulling the trigger. In seconds Kaname's other hand was holding him by the throat. "tell me Zero which one should i use? your bloody rose or my bare hand?" Zero's eyebrow was twitching in anger at Kaname's mockery. "I believe it would be more satisfying with my bare hand cause it will be more painful. However dying in your own gun is equally more shameful." "Just tell me WHAT DO YOU WANT KANAME?" Zero screamed at the pureblood. "SSSSSHHHH! lower your voice Zero...you shouldbe aware of whom you are talking to. I'm the king of this entire race and you happen to be in the lowest rank in this race an ex-human." "Shut up" Zero yelled. Kaname tightened his hold on his throat making the young hunter gasp. "Now...to answer your question what i want..the answer is simple I want Maya." "you bastard! i knew you were after her." Zero hissed "language then again it's quite alright i would have reacted the same way if were you. But then again I'm not you. Anyways let me get this straight Maya belong to me.""i will not let you near Maya at any cost""""" Zero yelled. "Really..what if i kill you this moment, how will you stop me, Zero?" Zero's eyes widen. "Relax I won't kill you that easily. You are a very special pawn for my game and how do you plan on stopping me? Maya cannot stand you now. Everything that even existed between you two is over. And in a matter of few days Maya Cross will be in my arms and probably on my bed" Kaname spoke in a calm voice and sounded pretty confident. Then lowered his gun from Zero's head. "A brother to brother suggestion stay away from Maya it will be for your betterment. Oh before i forget..thank you Zero you helped a lot in my plan" with that statement Kaname grinned like a demon. Then he slowly loosened his grip on the hunter's throat. "Anyways you should be heading back to parol...Yuki is waiting for ." with that Kaname started to move forward handing over Zero his bloody rose gun. "You are making a mistake Kuran..the one you were talking about was Maya not Yuki. And you are aware of the fact that she is not head over heels for you like Yuki." Zero stated making the pureblood stop in his track. "It's my decision Zero. So even if she doesn't want be with me she has no choice. It's me who makes the decision in life and this how it has always been. From the day she was born...And one more thing Zero a pureblood vampire is the most cruel and dangerous thing in this world and whoever catches the eye of a pureblood are born unfortunate." With that the pureblood vampire left the shocked hunter behind._

"NO! I will not let you have Maya at any cost Kaname!" Zero said under his breadth.

Meanwhile at the headmaster's house the father and daughter were having a fun time during their meal. Cross was trying his best to make his daughter laugh and make her cheerful. Because he knew very well what she was going through. Everything that happen with Zero has hurt her badly though she doesn't express it but he knew how his daughter really was.

"Oh no!" Maya screamed in frustration as the meatball fell from her chopstick for the sixth time.

"Look at me Maya. Hold it like this." said her father showing her the proper way.

"I am holding it like this." Maya said stubbornly "See"

"Maya..how will I get you married if you can't eat with a chopstick properly." her father mocked.

"dad..stop it..i don't wana marry. i wana stay with..forever." whined Maya.

That is when the phone rang getting both the father and daughters attention.

"you eat, i'll get the call." with that headmaster stood up left Maya alone eating or struggling to eat her dinner.

Yuki was shocked and worried about Zero. On the other hand the headmaster does not want him to meet Maya therefore resulting in no Maya on duty. And now no Zero. He usually skips duty but now its two times more. Everything is going in a different manner not the way she expected how all three of them would hangout have fun and live like brothers and sister. "But no the stupid Zero had to ruin everything." Yuki said to herself. "What's the matter Yuki..you sound worried" the made Yuki gasp and blush at the same time. "Kaname...nothing...Zero-" "is he causing you trouble Yuki?" asked the pureblood sounding more enthusiestic. "No no it's not like that. It's regarding patrol. That's all nothing more." Yuki said nervously and shaking her head vigorously. "Please do not take this job of yours so seriously that you will end up getting hurt." said kaname as he placed his hand on her head ruffling her hair.

Maya was still struggling with the chopstick. "damn it" she cursed because no matter how hard she tried she still failed. "it's not that simple." said a voice. "you think i don't know that..you mo...ron!" Maya snapped at the beginning but regretted as soon as she realized who it was. "Kaname...hi.." Maya said nervously and more than that embaressed of snapping. "i'll teach you, sit." Kaname pointed at the chair. Maya did as he said, Kaname moved towards her leaned down and whispered into her ear "close your eyes..Maya" the voice almost hypnotized her. She immedeatly did what she was asked to do. His voice was mixture of everything, it sent shivers down her spine. She almost felt like the voice was seducing her. Maya could feel her blood rushing upto her cheek. "Relax Maya, just relax." Kaname whispered more seductively into ear. He leaned forward making sure his lips almost brush against her ears and slowly moving down her neck. Maya gulped nervously. She could feel Kaname's large hand taking over her smaller one. Her blush deepened more, this look was more inviting to Kaname. Maya could feel some movement with the chopstick and in seconds she was holding it properly where as her father's twenty minutes lesson were of no use. "I can feel that I am holding it properly..thank you..Kana..me!" she whispered slowly but good enough for him to hear. "Thats correct you are in the right track...Maya." Kaname whispered licking his lips. Kananme couldn't take it anymore the beast inside him wanted the this girl, for a really long time. Kaname got his tongue out and extended it towards the girls neck and the moment it got in contact with Maya's neck

"Kaname!" the headmaster's voice made the pureblood snap. Both him and Maya turned to see the headmaster entering the kitchen. Kaname regained his posture, though he appeared calm outside but he was worried and wanted to know the headmaster really saw. He did not want his terms with Kaien Cross to be bad at a time like this, after all he was Maya's dad.

"Dad!" Maya ran to her father excited to show him that finally she can hold the chopstick properly.

"Look dad i can hold it properly now. Kaname taught me in one minute what you couldn't do in twenty." Maya giggled and had a smile on her face which brightened up everything. Kaname adored that smiled. The pureblood didnot remove his eyes from her and unknow to him his eyes were slowly turning red.

The headmaster noticed it right on time. "Kaname..are you ok?" he asked concerned. "Maya darling it's late you should be going to sleep."

"but-"Maya wanted to argue but her father's stern voice cut her off

"it's late Maya..and i have some important work to do."

"ok..goodnight daddy" with that she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and instead of leaving for her room she walked towards the pureblood with glowing crimson eyes. "goodnight Kaname...and..thank you" with that the girl tried to extend her height by standing on her toes but Kaname was still taller. The pureblood bent down a little. Maya placed a soft kiss on his cheek too. "maybe the yummy food over here made you hungry, please help your self before going back to your dorm." with that she ran to her room.

"Here...take this" headmaster handed over a case of blood tablet to Kaname. "so what brings you here Kaname?"

"_Maya"_ this answer was in his mind so the headmaster could not hear it.

"Kaname?" headmaster asked again

"oh nothing really...this actually." he pointed at the blood tablet. Then turn around in order to leave. But when he reached the door

"Kaname.." headmaster voice made him stop, he looked over his shoulder.

"thank you...for everything..your support, help. Always feel free to tell me if there is anything you need. I will be more than happy to help you." the headmaster continued.

"If there is I will inform you for sure. Thank you for asking anyways. Goodnight headmaster." the pureblood left with that.

yuki returned to her father after the patrol without Zero ofcourse. She had no clue where he was or could be. "headmaster why is the table filled with this much food?" she inquired the headmaster. "Oh Yuki please call me father..." the headmaster was all melodramatic and crying and there was waterfalls from his eyes. "uuumm fa-ther.." Yuki stammered. "oh Yuki...i love you.." said the headmaster pulling her in life squashing hug. "did Zero return?" Yuki asked. The next second the headmaster face changed, he was totally serious. "you mean he disappeared during patrol?" he asked his other daughter. "not exactly..when i found him i saw him in tears and it was something i didnot even see the day you brought him home." Yuki said worried. "It's late go to bed Yuki.." the headmaster patted her head. "but-"Yuki tried to protest "goodnight darling.." with that he placed a kiss on her temple.

Meanwhile Zero secretly entered Maya's room through the window. Slowly tiptoed towards her bed and saw the sleeping beauty. her hair spread all over the pillow. Slowly the hunter placed himself on the bed. With the back of his hand stroked her cheek. Then slowly caressing her face. Maya snuggled more into his touch. The sight of it made his heart skip a beat. Then he could almost hear the sound of his heart beating. Then it all started, the beast inside him started to kick in. He was getting blood lust. His breathing grew heavier and shaky. He could feel his throat burning, his fangs extending. He curled his hand onto the bed sheet trying his level best not to lose. But unknowingly he started to lean forward and move towards Maya's neck.

Kaname Kuran was sitting in his office and he cloud hear the tick-tock from the clock. He looked at the glass he was holding. Red whine, blood tablet and water. He new it was useless to drink these but still. His moved towards the chess board in front of him. His eyes focused on the knight. "Zero...Kiryu" an unusual smile was there on his face. Then he moved his attention to the glass in hold. Twirling the drink inside it slowly "wait and watch what I have planned for you next.." then drank his drink in one shot. After that he slowly placed the glass on the table "wait for sometime..my love..then there will be nothing on our way.." Kaname said as he placed his finger's on his face and gently touched the placed where Maya kissed him.

Zero got more closer to Maya's neck almost touching her soft skin with with his tongue. That is when the door was shot open to reveal headmaster Cross. The man had a very different expression on his face something that Zero has never seen.

"I think we need to talk Zero."


	8. Chapter 8

**Zero fans please don't be upset due to less Zero scenes but trust me there will be more Zero scenes in the upcoming chapters. So please bear with me for sometime.**

chapter 8

"Everyone get back to your dorms now." Shouted Yuki at the screaming fangirls. "It's way past curfew for the day class." she continued, but sadly no one paid attention to her. Maya on the other hand was standing few feet away from her sister and had two fingers squeezed inside her ear to block the sound of the annoying screaming girls. But in her mind she was a bit excited to meet the night class, cuz the only one she met from the night class was Kaname. She wanted to know what the other vampires looked like. Once again no sign of the silver haired hunter on duty. Yuki was worried about him and apparently didn't know how to react on this matter. On top of that she was still mad at him for what he did to Maya. To be honest the situation was really complicated.

In the moon dorm, Ruka was getting ready for the class like all the others but unlike them she was very cheerful. Which was very much not like her thus it got attention of some people "is everything alright with you Ruka? you seem awfully happy." stated Reema, though she sounded uninterested but in reality she was very much interested. "oh it's nothing." Ruka replied as she turned to her roommate smiling. A small amout of blush was there on her face. "Huh!" Reema got more confused with her blushing so she had a weird expression on her face. "I better go check on Lord Kaname." with that Ruka left reema who was getting ready for class. "looks like she is getting more obsessed about president Kuran." Reema just said to herself after watching Ruka leave.

Kaname was ready for class too. He just had the uniform hanging on his office chair. The pureblood was by the window watching the two prefects trying to do their task. He was happy that the annoying Zero was not there, the lesser he is around the better it is. Yuki was yelling at the girls where as the Maya was getting scolded by the girls. She was very much terrified. It was very much entertaining for him to watch. Like his usual routine he had a glass of vodka in his hand. He took a sip, his eyes slowly found its way to focus more on Maya. Her body to be precise. It got more interesting as the wind started to blow and her skit was blowing along with the wind too. He just realized Maya's skirt was a little shorter than the other out there. His eyes focused more at her lower back, almost eating up every inch of it. The color of her panty even did not go unnoticed by the pureblood as well. Kaname simply laughed at effect this girl had on him was undescribe able. Thinking about her gave him immense pleasure. Something which he has never experienced. It's not like he was never been intimate with anyone. Of course he has, in fact Ruka was his latest victim. But his experience with Ruka, was not fun. She was just a mere substitute, no one can replace Maya. Maya was his, only his alone.

"Lord Kaname.." the voice got his attention. But he didn't even bother to turn around to. After few minutes Kaname broke the silence and asked "what is it Ruka?" his eyes were still focused on Maya.

"everyone is waiting for you.." Ruka was now standing right behind him egarly waiting for his command. Again after a long period of silence he answered "let's go."

Mean while in front of the moon dorm gate Maya and Yuki were going through hell. Maya was cursing Kaname in the back of her mind for making her prefect and ruining her life. She really didn't make any girlfriend and this on top made it even more worse. Now she was sure there were no chances of her having any more friend but for sure she will make a lot of enemies.

Maya slowly approached towards the screaming fangirls. Her sight made them even more furious cause they were sure she will get the atention of their precious idol.

"Hi..i think it's time for the day class to return to their dorm like what Yuki said.." Maya said timidly.

"Who do you think you are Maya? You already have all the boys in the class drooling over you..what more do you want?" screamed one of the fan girl.

"Great! now she is the prefect..she will try to steal the night class for sure." screamed another one.

Maya backed away from them. To be honest these were the most scariest animals she has ever encountered in her life.

"Maya..what did you do? You are the one who should controlling them, they should not be the one controlling you." Yuki shouted at her.

"how do you expect me to control those beasts?" Maya asked her sister back.

The sound of the gate opening changed the environment. Fangirls already made their way clear for the night class to pass. Yuki and Maya were right in the middle.

"Oh no I'm late again!" whined Yuki.

Most of the time the night class has no interest in the day class girls but this time it was different,a lot of people in the night class was curious to meet the new prefect as they knew very well who she was, the headmaster's daughter. "ok so thats her? Maya?" asked Takuma turning towards Kaname. The pureblood just nodded. Ruka's facial expression changed. "a lot prettier than what i imagined..hmmm she seems tasty." said Senri. Kaname just threw a hard glare at his cousin. "Shiki" said Rima giving his hand a little squeezing. "Hwat! she is h-" "a slut!" Hanabusa's statement was cut off by Ruka who was almost furious because it did not take her long to understand that Kaname was observing more than it would be considered appropriate. Now she has another competitor aside Yuki Cross. And Ruka hated the way Kaname was looking at Maya, as if he was devouring her body with his eyes.

The night class started to move towards their class. The fangirls almost screaming out in joy. The group was led by none other than Hanabusa Aido aka Idol. Aido was as usual flirting with his fans. Making both the prefect sweatdrop. "is this how he is?" Maya asked Yuki. "worse sometimes." was Yuki's reply. Then suddenly Aido's attention was moved towards the new prefect. He moved towards her "You must be Maya Cross, I'm Hanabusa but you can call me Aido or Idol."

"you are Hanbusa...i heard so much about you.." Maya said like a child shaking hands with him.

Without a word Hanabusa placed a kiss on her cheek. All the fangirls gasped.

"he KISSED her...no...no" fangirls started to scream.

"Aido" the powerful voice of the pureblood made the flirt frozen. "go to class."

Aido simply let go of Maya and made his way towards his class.

Slowly all the members in of the night class started to introduce themselves to Maya "I heard so much about you Maya..finally it's a pleasure to meet you." said Takuma cheerfully. Maya slowly whispered into his ear "you're a vampire? you look so much like a human." Takuma couldn't help but laugh at her innocent question. Now he understands why his best friend is so much interested in her. Her innocence has the ability to drive anyone insane "yes i am.." Takuma replied with a big grin on his face.

Then came Senri and Reema "You guys are too? I mean i know very well who you both are..as in models. So you guys are...you kno what I mean.."Maya talked in an excited tone. "Aha." responded Reema "That's correct" said Senri. "I'm so excited.."Maya clapped like a child.

Other vampires moved along as well, then at the back of the crowd was Kaname, his bodyguard Seiran and another beautiful vampire.

"Morning Yuki.." Kaname said as he ruffled her hair.

"Kaname.."blushed Yuki

Then the pureblood moved towards Maya

"Maya..Good morning.."

The said girl turned around to face the pureblood and then she just ran to him hugging him tight. Everyone gasped.

"oh no Maya what did you do?" Yuki asked worried cause she knew Maya will be in great danger because of the fangirls.

Maya freed kaname from the hug. That is when she saw that beautiful vampire approaching towards her

"How dare you touch Lord Kaname..You know you could have hurt him.." shouted Ruka.

Maya flinched.

"Ruka.." Kaname said in a louder tone "that's enough..apologize to Maya... now.." Kaname said in a harsh tone.

Everyone one in the night class gasped including Ruka.

"oh no thats ok..it's not needed..i'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..that was just my way of saying thank you for teaching me how to eat with chop stick...that's all." Maya said nervously shaking her hands vigorously. She didn't wana have vampires as her enemies. But what she didn't know that she already made one Ruka Souen.

"Ruka do i have have to repeat myself.." Kaname said in a calm but very dangerous voice.

"I'm Sorry Maya...about my outburst..hope you can forgive me.." with that Ruka walked away.

Kaname moved towards Maya placing a hand on top of her head slowly sliding it down her face. Slowly caressing it and passionately feeling it inside. "you din't have to thank me for that..Maya.."said Kaname.

"to me it meant a lot.." Maya said with a smile.

"Really.?." Kaname asked gently while placing a strand of her hair at the back of her ear. "your hair-"

"beautiful.."Maya cut Kaname off. "do you plan to tell me this everyti-"

Suddenly Maya just felt a hand pulling her back.

"Zero" Yuki shouted.

"Have you forgotten the rules Kaname..the night class is not suppose to touch day class.." Zero hissed

"that bastard!" said few of the night class member including Hanabusa said under their breadth or even whispered.

Kaname just chuckled "Huh...no I haven't forgotten the rules Mr. dissiplinary committe...however it looks like you have." with that Kaname pulled Maya who was standing behind Zero.

"What's going on?" Yuki came closer to the scene.

The day classes were just watching. It was something that took place pretty often a small fight between Zero and the nightclass. Although it made no sense to them.

"You are not allowed to be near Maya..and it was not my decision..it was taken by her father. Have you forgotten it already Zero. It was just last night. And I am to moniter this matter. I believe you will not disobey the headmaster."Kaname reminded Zero

"What? both Maya and Yuki asked in union.

Zero's gaze fell on the ground with shame. He couldn't look at them in the eye. None of them neither Yuki nor Maya.

"Zero?" Maya called him. But the hunter didn't look up.

"Time for me to go." with that Kaname walked away from them dragging Maya along with him by her arm. But Maya's eye were still focused on one thing...Zero.

It made no sense to her, why would her father do such a thing. She did not complain about. Then why? Did Zero do something? These were the only things in Maya's mind.

Zero slowly raised his head to watch Maya being dragged along with Kaname. Her innocent purple eyes still looking at him with sadness. And head master's words were clearly playing in his mind. Zero ran into the burn, the only place that seemed peaceful to him. His only friend was there Lily the white horse. Zero started to scream in agony as the headmaster's words from last night was repeating in his mind again and again.

"_ I am sorry Zero but you are to maintain your distance with Maya from now on. I never wanted to say it like this..but you have to understand..I'm left with no other choice my daughter's safety is my first priority. So I forbid you to go near my Maya_."

"No...no" Zero said panting rubbing his head. Again the headmaster's voice echoed in his head along with Maya's innocent laughter, her smile, her face. How could he stay away from that after all he loved her...he loved her like crazy.

The night class was nearly done with their session but their dorm president still did not show up. He ordered them to go to class but he went somewhere else with Maya. Nobody was really worried about him after all he was a pureblood, but Ruka was. She could not concentrate in class at all.

"you ok Ruka?" Akatsuki asked. Ruka did not answer.

"Ruka?" he called her.

"will you shut up..I'm in no mood to talk now." Ruka's cruel reply made the orange haired vampire quiet. But his hatred for Kaname increased in his heart.

Finally the class came to an end and with without Kaname.

"Maybe cousin Kaname is trying to impress his future father in law." said Senri monotonously.

"SHUT UP SENRI...do you have any idea what or about whom you are talking like this? Its Lord Kaname, he will never marry a mere human." Ruka screamed at Senri.

"Come on Ruka it was just a joke..do you not even understand that. Besides you are talking side of the man who insulted you in front of the whole school. In your language for that mere human." Senri's words silenced Ruka. She left without a word. After all what he said was almost true and now Ruka's only fear was what if the first part becomes true as well.

On her way back to her dorm she came across Kaname. "Lord Kaname..where have you been?"

Kaname just turned to her and asked cruelly "Since when do I have to answer to you Ruka?"

"that's not what I meant" replied Ruka

"Anyways come to my room." with that the pureblood left the nervous Ruka behind whose heart beat was increasing at a rapid rate.

"Don't make me wait Ruka."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-9

Yuki, Maya and Zero were sent to town, to do some shopping by their adopted father. Zero's condition has improved a bit After drinking from Yuki he has managed to calm down a little bit, so the chairman has once again allowed him to be near his daughter. But things were not really normal between Maya and Zero as they barely said a word to one another. Things were awkward between.

But on the other hand Maya's angered has disappeared a little too but she didn't know how to apologize after saying such harsh things to him and the kiss on top of that was making everything worse. In fact Maya didn't mind thinking about it at the moment, it made her blush every time she thought about it. Maya even forgave Zero for the slap as well. She knows he meant no harm though his way of showing it was odd. But that was how Zero was odd and weird and it was something Maya adored about Zero.

"Maya! Maya!" Yuki shouted.

"huh? What is it? Why are you shouting?" Maya asked

"Because your body is here but your mind is else where.." Yuki commented placing both her hand on her hips.

Maya smiled a little "let's go shop…father gave us a lot of money so after getting all his things we will be remaining with a lot. I'm gona buy everything in my list..I'm so excited. Yay!" Maya said being over excited which made both Yukki and Zero sweatdrop. But Maya was actually trying to avoid the topic that Yuki has brought up. She desperately wanted to tell Yuki about her feelings but then realized it was not the right time.

"Now you can easily tell that she is that moron's daughter. No doubt!" Zero commented in a monotone voice at Maya's stupidity.

"That's mean Zero!" Yuki said puling one of Zero's ear.

"Ouch! That hurts you beast."

"Hey who are you calling a beast?" Yuki yelled

"Zero" Maya said trying to calm down the situation

"you're the one who is the real beast here…"

Zero flinched ad Maya gasped at Yuki's sudden comment. Yuki herself was shocked at what she just said she quickly put both her hands on her mouth to cover it up. She felt guilty.

Zero lowered his head, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Zero I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry Zero really sorry." Yuki apologized immedeatly realizing her mistake.

"Zero please don't take it that way she surely didn't mean it like that. Zero please try to understand." Maya explained as she tried to reach Zero.

"Don't touch me . Both of you." Zero hissed and turned on his heels and ran away from there. Maya and Yuki were stunned. Maya gulped and gave a glance towards Yuki and then was about to run after Zero but Yuki caught her by the wrist stopping her on track.

"I'll go Maya. You buy the headmaster's staff and return back to the academy as quick as possible. I'll go and make him understand; after all it was my fault." Maya wanted to protest but didn't say a word just nodded in understanding. Yuki let go off her wrist and ran after Zero.

Maya just watched Yuki running after Zero and felt a tug inside her heart. She didn't like the closeness between Yuki and Zero, though she never showed it openly. All she hoped was that they were not that close. All she did was sigh then took a deep breath to let go oof the unnecessary emotions. Maya turned around and walked towards the store to buy her father's stuff.

Unknown to Maya a tall lean figure in black coat was watching Maya from far, with a smirk on his face.

Maya quickly finished her shopping so that she can go to the academy faster. After getting out of the store she felt a shiver running down her spine. Something was not right. Maya was scared inside though she did not show it outside. Maya walked faster as she felt like someone was following her. She was so absent minded that she accidentally bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry ..I'm really sorry." Maya said as she bowed down a little to apologize to that person. But the moment Maya looked up she saw no ordinary person. Maya's eyes widen in shock. Only one word was good enough to describe him and that was UGLY. Maya's eyes widen with shock when she observed the man in front of him. He had red eyes which were glowing, his hand were more like claws with all big nails coming out. Maya let go off everything she was holding and stepped back.

"Who-what are you?" Maya stuttered.

The man looked at her with intense hunger and desire and took a step towards her.

"You my love smell amazing. And I can tell for sure that you will taste even more amazing." The man said in a sultry voice and gave out a cruel laughter right after it. "are you scared my dear? don't be, cause I will be very gentle only if you promise to stay calm."

"vampire?" mAya whispered "you're a vampire…" Maya said out loud, terror written on her face.

Maya did what was best to do she ran. She ran as fast as she could. After running for some time she turned back to see no sign of that ugly monster. She sighed in relief.

"Do you honestly think you can out run a vampire..silly girl" Maya froze on the spot. Now she is sure there is no way out. She will be killed. Within a blink of an eye she was in that man's arm. Maya struggled a lot to get out of his hold but it was all in vein. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Screaming as much as you want, no one will even know. After all you are inside and abandoned building"

"let me go...please" Maya cried but still continued to struggle struggled.

The vampire tried to scratch her neck but Maya tried to stop him instead he ended up scratching her throat. The moment blood started to come out of her skin the vampire licked his lips.

"mouth watering" he whispered in her ear "hold still, it will give you a lot of pressure...trust me" With that the vampire opened his mouth revealing his fangs and lowered his mouth to pierce her soft flesh.

"leave the girl." The vampire froze at the commanding tone of the voice, and did as he was asked. Maya started to pant more heavily went back till her back was against the wall. Then she turned to see who was it that came to her rescue, it was Kaname Kuran.

" "

"It's all right Maya let me deal with this beast...you take care of yourself" Kaname said as he glared at the level-e in front of him.

The level-e got on his knees and begged "please forgive me lord Kuran. Please..forgive..me.."

"you filthy, you monster chose to hurt some I care for..how can I forgive you?" Kaname questioned the level-e looking deeply into his eyes and smirked "how unfortunate" Kaname muttered under his breadth.

The next thing Maya saw was the level –e crushed against the wall and Kaname had him by his slowly Whispered into his ear making sure Maya did not hear it "she is for me to have..no one else..I am the one who will enjoy her...not a low level like you." Kaname's eyes flashed red and the level –e turned to dust.

Kaname turned to Maya "are you alright?" He asked appearing normal but his eyes slowly moved to her wound and in seconds it started to glow till it turned blood red. Kaname took a deep breadth t calm himself down, though he knew it was close to impossible because the girl in front of him had the most sweetest blood in the world. Kaname clenched and unclenched his fist.

"yes I'm….fi-ne." Maya managed to say it and noticed something was odd about him, specially the way he was looking at her, her wound. Kaname's gazed almost pierced through Maya's eyes showed desire and lust, but what kind? Not towards her. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable, she felt naked. She got nervous under Kaname's intense gaze. She wanted to get away from there, from him as fast as possible.

Maya put a lock of her hair behind her ear, nervously looked at Kaname and whipped the blood on her throat, then said "I think we should be heading back." Kaname did not say anything just stared deeply into her eyes. without breaking the silence she started to move towards the exit but the next thing she knows is that…she pinned on the wall by the pureblood. Her back was tightly against his chest and both her hands were pinned on each side of her head. She felt him coming closer and closer with every second. His breadth was coming out shaking.

"Kana-" Maya got cut off as she felt Kaname's nose behind her ear lobe. Taking in her scent deeply.

"you smell even better than your ..Mother ...Maya." Kaname whispered into her ear lustfully, his lips almost touching it. He moved more closer, and then gently he bit her ear lobe. Making Maya shiver with pleasure.

"Kaname...wh-what are you do-doing…please quit this joke and let me go..please I beg…you..please..kaname…"Maya begged desperately but she was unable to speak properly. Her senses were fading away. Her small brain failed to register what was really going on. And started to severely tremble in his hold. She felt Kaname bending down a bit more. This time she felt his hot breath on her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt wet kisses there, extremely wet and opened mouthed kisses, it felt like as if he was eating her up. Eventually this pleasure started to block her senses, Maya couldn't hold it back. as a moan escaped her lips. Kaname's grip on her tightened she felt a wet substance moving up and down tracing her pulses, feeling her soft delicate skin with intense pleasure; she realized it was his tongue. She could feel the him shivering with ecstasy. Maya felt nothing but scared, to her it seemed like time has stopped. What she felt next was nightmare coming true, she felt a sharp substance brushing against her skin, it's pressure increasing with each second Kaname's hold on her body was tightening with it too. Everything was becoming painful making the poor girl whimper out in pain. Maya felt dizziness taking over, her vision getting blurry.

"MyMY…what is-" were the last words Maya heard before darkness completely took over her.

**A.N: To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 (part 2)

Kaname kuran didn't feel like himself, the condition he was in at the moment, he felt like he was no less than a level-e. But here he was the pureblood, not just any pureblood, a kuran, The king of this entire race. He couldn't do this, he couldn't just jump into a human; just like that. But then again the girl in his arm was no ordinary human, it was Maya someone who was very special, not only to him but a lot of people. it's her blood that he needs and the only blood that can satisfy his trust.

'Maya' it was a special puzzle that Kaname needed to solve because this is where Annayah Makomi, her mother's secrets lied. By this time so many questions entered his mind, regrading Maya. the first question was he in love? He wasn't sure, but he was sure about the fact that it was lust. ofcourse it was lust, who wouldn't lust for her. But this was not right, cause this girl was not his and he belonged to someone else. As a result she was a forbidden fruit for him. And it is always extremely difficult to resist forbidden fruits. Now at this situation he couldn't care less. Maya was right here in his arms, Maya, his Maya. He couldn't let her go. A voice in his head whispered that it could be his only chance. In all these time Kaname didn't even realized he was tightening his grip on her and pushing himself more towards her. Her scent just mesmerized him, she smelled like roses with a hint of lavender and vanilla. Such an unique scent. Kaname was confused about what he really wanted blood or sex? Or both? He closed his eyelids tightly. He bent down and gently bit her earlobe. Maya started to tremble with fear but this reaction of hers only sent pleasurable sensation throughout his body thus making him more excited.

_In his head Kaname could see Maya sitting on his red velvet couch. Her petite body was covered in a small blood red dress. Everything was proper contrasting her black hair to her pale skin to her purple eyes and the red dress that completed her entire look. The only thing different about her now was the lips. They were not the usual pink but bold red. Kaname moved towards his couch, he went towards Maya. Bent over her, Maya closed her eyes and moved her face to the side giving him perfect access to her neck. His eyes were already glowing red. He opened his mouth wide revealing his fangs and went closer till his mouth was in her. Both his hands were caressing her body. One was on her waist and the other was caressing her thigh. A soft moan escaped her lips and when kaname's fangs pierced her soft skin. Her sweet blood was filled in his mouth. The taste made him insane. he waned more and more._

Kaname opened his eyes to find Maya's neck and her trembling body. The poor girl didn't even know her fear added more excitement to him. He started to kiss her with passion. It sent pleasurable feeling throughout his body when a moan escaped her lips. Without him knowing his vampire size started to take over. He didn't even know when he licked the soft flesh of her neck, didn't even know when his fangs started to pierce her flesh. All he could feel was pleasure and nothing but pleasure!

"Mymy what is this…interesting?"

The moment Kaname heard the voice he quickly put his one of his hand on Maya's head and put her to sleep with a spell. He knew who it was and that's why he choose not to turn around.

"what is it that you want? Maria..or should I say Shizuka..?" Kaname spoke sounding absolutely calm and in a more commanding voice.

"wow! I'm speechless..or should I say I'm scared?" Maria said in a sarcastic tone. But it was not childlike it was more matured. "I wonder how the headmaster would have reacted?" she continued.

"only if he finds out and i know that you will never betray me Shizuka. Will you?" Kaname asked finally Turing back towards the person he was speaking to.

"look at you what criminal mind man you've got Kaname..you even erased the poor girls memory..am I the next one? Will you erase my memory now..or erase me?" Maria asked as she took a step forward.

Kaname picked up Maya bridal style. Maria watched the scene before her with curiosity in her eyes.

"fear not..i will not do anything to you…however if you get in my way..i will not hesitate." Kaname warned her with a smile at the corner of his lips.

"look at you Kaname you've grown up so much," Maria had a devilish smirk on her face "so much that you remind a of him…Rido kuran.."

"really?" Kaname asked raising and eyebrow

"but you know what? you are more cruel than he can ever be. Really We are called beast in human form, but you're different; you're a devil in human form." With that Maria turned on her heels but that is when Kaname called her making her stop on the track.

"how about we make a deal Shizuka?" She turned her head over her shoulder to look at the pureblood.

After listening to Kaname's deal she only managed to say "you truly are a sinful man kaname in every shape and form. I feel bad for headmaster for putting a great deal of trust in you."

Chairman Cross had a serious expression on his face. Inside he was angry at his two adopted children, who were standing in front of in his office explaining how they lost Maya in town. The headmaster rubbed his temple and said "yuki..you know Maya is new in town..she knows nothing, roads, streets. And Zero you were supposed to guard my girls, weren't you?." Though the headmaster did not express but anger was clearly written on his face.

"I'm sorry it all happened because of me, I jokingly called Zero-"

"forget about it now Yuki..it's time to look for Maya. And make sure she is safe." Zero cut Yuki off "so where do we start from? Should we go back to town?" Zero asked chairman Cross.

"Well me and Yagari will accompany yo-"

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Maria barged into the headmaster's office screaming his name.

"what does a night class student want now? We are busy, so get out." Zero hissed

"Headmaster I found Maya!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?' Yuki gasped

Headmaster stood up from the chair "where is she?" he asked

"follow me sir"

Both headmaster and Yuki ran after Maria, Zero followed them too. They were taken to the schools common room. Maria opened the door. Everyone entered to find an unconscious Maya lying down on the couch.

"What happened?" Chairman cross asked worried.

"Oh my God..will she be ok?" yuki asked

"She was attacked by a level-e in town an-" before Maria could finish her sentence she felt a metal pointed to her head. She turned to see Zero pointing his bloody rose at her.

"one more lie and I'll pull the trigger..tell us what did you do to her vampire?"Zero threatened her and screamed at the last part.

"but I'm not lying…headmaster I'm not lying." Maria cried with tears in her eyes.

"Zero..move the gun control yourself.." headmaster said in a harsh tone.

"then how come there is no mark on her neck?" Zero asked under his breath.

"It's because she was rescued before that." Maria exclaimed

"Who did it?" headmaster asked the young vampire.

But before Maria could answer the was shot opened and Yagari ran inside.

"I heard Maya ran into trouble? Is this vampire responsible in any way?" Yagari asked pointing his finger at Maria.

"How rude! No way, I brought her back to the academy and lord Kaname rescued her." Maria said to everyone explaining the entire situation.

"then where is he the hero? howcome he is nowhere near now?" Yagari asked in mocking tone lighting his cigarette.

" yes exactly where is Kaname Maria?" asked Chairman Cross putting his hand on the little vampire's head.

"oh he went to the Senete, that's all I know." Maria said innocently. Then she made her way towards Maya rubbed her hand on her head _'get ready Maya, for what is to come in your way.'_ Maria said in her head. "I hope she recovers soon." She said out loud turning towards the crowd with an innocent smile on her face.

"we all are hoping that." Said Yuki

"Anyways thank you very much for what you did, you are a very good girl Maria. Now go back to your dorm and rest." Said the headmaster. Maria nodded in understanding then left. The

The headmaster turned to his adopted kids and said "you both should go and rest as well, there is nothing to worry about Maya is fine."

"alright" Yuki said nodding her head.

And Zero simply left the room without any word.

Both Yagari and the headmaster watched as the door shut behind Yuki and Zero.

"so that leaves the two of us." Stated Yagari

"Oh yeah…just me and you only…together we will rule this academy..teach humans and vampires.." the headmaster sang as he almost jumped into Yagari's arm.

"get off me..you fool..get off me.." Yagari jerked the headmaster off.

"you're so mean Touga.." the chairman cried. But it had no effect on Yagari.

"disgusting, you're making me sick. Im outta here." Yagari opened the door and decieded to take a glance at the headmaster but before he could leave the headmaster stopped him.

"I need you to do me a favour..Yagari." headmaster said with a serious expression.

"Unpredictable fool..i can't believe he is making me do this." Yagari growled as he was on his way to the moon dorm, with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Name and business?" Yagari looked right to find the guard of the moon dorm.

"I have a message from the headmaster" Yagari just replied

"go in."

Kaname kuran was lounging on his sofa staring at nothing in particular. Seiran was pouring his drink

"lord Kaname..do you want your tablets with water or scotch?"

"keep the scotch raw, I'll have it with water."

A knock on the door interrupted them both. "I'll go check milord." Seiran opened the door expecting it to be any of the aristocrats', even Ruka in particular. But to her shock it was their new ethics teacher who also happens to be a hunter Yagari. Kaname looked totally unaffected by it. The look on his face said as if he was expecting him.

"thank you seiran." The said vampire just bowed and exited the purebloods chamber.

Kaname did not move from his position in fact there was a smile making its way on his lips. Yagari simply looked around judging his chamber.

"Make yourself comfortable…Yagari..would you like to drink something?" Kaname asked

"No thank you. I'm not as opened minded as the headmaster. It makes me puke even to imagine having a drink with the pure blood." Yagari spat.

"well then have a seat if you like? Or would that make you puke as well?" Kaname taunted.

"It appears that the headmaster favours you a lot more than expected,and..." The hunter paused

"and?" the pureblood repeated.

"And a lot more than what you deserve" Yagari completed the sentance.

"Is that so it?" the pureblood questioned raising an eyebrow. "So what bring you here Mr. Yagari?"

"What do you intend to do with Maya?" Yagari asked narrowing his eyes "what are your motives, Kuran?"

Kaname said nothing just smirked.

"I'm asking you again Kuran? What do you intend to do with her?" Yagari asked again, this time with more rage in his voice.

"why should i?" Kaname mocked the hunter once again. "what if I tell you I intend to have her in my life in any way possible. What would you d-" kaname was cut off when Yagari pointed his gun at him.

"I'm warning you, take your dirty eyes off her Kuran!" the hunter hissed. Yagari almost pulled the trigger in order to scare the pureblood in front of him. However it absolutely had no effect on him.

"hold it right there Yagari!" exclaimed chairman Cross. "You are not allowed to point your gun at my students. And not him specially." Headmaster pointed at Kaname. Then chairman snatched the gun from Yagari's hand. "this is why I hate vampire hunters, they never think. They are thick headed. Did you do what I really wanted you to do? No, of course you didn't why would you?" headmaster continued to whine.

"Shut up will you. I had enough with your blabbering. I have better things to do than listen to someone as stupid as you." Yagari snatched the gun from the headmaster and left the moon dorm.

the headmaster sighed relief when Yagari left them both alone.

" Please excuse him for his rudeness Kaname. Anyways I came here to thank you personally. Tell me how can I ever repay you? If there is anything you need or want just tell me."

"No need to worry headmaster, I don't want anything in return. Its just that" Kaname suddenly paused

"go on Kaname"

" if Maya even faces any problem, never hesitate to tell me because today i have promised my-self that I will be always there by her side, no matter what it costs me. Even my life" Kaname replied.

the headmaster's eye widened with shock!

Unknown to them both Maria Kurenai and her silver haired bodyguard was listening to their conversation from outside

_' You truly are a cunning player Kaname, and very skilled too. The game you're playing will be very interesting to watch. Well looks like the countdown has already begun!'_ Shizuka said in her mind. When a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

**A.N: next chapter will have more of Maya and Zero and thus the beginning of their romance so stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. this chapter is for Zero fans. i know it contains a lot less but don't worry more are coming up. btw this chapter has some spicy scenes. so please just bear with me a bit. if it angers you, no problem feel free to get your anger out on the reviews. the more opinions you reader will give the better I can improve the story. now enjoy the story and let me know what you guys think. p.s there could be some errors as I didn't get the time to proof read. **

**enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Maya opened her eyes to her everything seemed so dull and dark. It took almost around thirty seconds for her visions clear and adjusted. 'Where am I?' was the first thing that struck her mind. And moments later she realized it was her own room. She tried to move but was stopped when she felt a tug on her hand. She turned to see, it was him. Fast asleep like a child but holding onto her hand as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Zero" Maya whispered. 'He looks like a child when he sleeps.' Maya thought leaning more towards him. For some unknown reason it brought a smile to her face. She slowly extended her other free hand to touch the sleeping hunter. The moment her fingers came in contact with his face Zero's eyes snapped open.

"relax will you." Maya said with a genuine smile, while running her fingers through his silver locks. Maya felt Zero's grip on her hand tightening. "Will you relax Zero. I won't be running away besides you're hurting my hand a little." Zero freed her hand without a word but there was sadness in his eyes. "Zero?" he did not respond "Zero?"

"I'm…..sorry." he finally spoke

"why?"

"I failed to protect you, when I should have." Maya was silent for a moment staring into his lavender eyes and him into her dark purple ones. Few moments passed none of them even uttered a word. Maya slowly reached her hand towards Zero again this time it caressed his cheek. The sight of Zero nuzzling into her touch made her cheek get a little pink.

"you will always be my hero, no matter what happens…Zero." Maya said almost whispering. With one of his hands Zero slowly touched Maya's palm that was on his cheek. He held it in a firm yet soft grip slowly bringing it closer to his lips. He breathed her hand to take her scent in and placed a soft kiss on it making Maya's blush deeper.

From that moment onwards they could not break the eye contact. Everything about it felt so pure that both were lost in a different world and neither of them were aware that they were leaning closing to each other as moments passed. Their faces were inches apart and in the next few seconds their nose were almost touching. Both could feel their breath hitting each other's face. Zero's one was coming out a bit more shaky than Maya's. One of Zero's hand slowly slid up to Maya's arm and gabbed it softly. This time Maya closed her eyes too.  
Suddenly the door shot open and headmaster ran into the room followed by Yuki. Both Zero and Maya opened their eyes and moved away as far as possible from one another.

"Maya…oh my Maya you're finally up after two days I'm so happy. You got me so worried." The headmaster said super excited.

"I was out for two days. What happened to me?" Maya asked.

"you mean you don't remember anything?" Zero asked turning her head towards him.

Yuki sat beside her and put her hand on her head "Maya the three of us went to town to shop for father." Said yuki

"we did?" Maya asked facing her sister. It was clearly written in her eyes that she did not remember any single thing. "then what happened?" she asked this time looking at her father.

"you were attacked by a vampire." Said her father.

"I see." Maya said looking down

"then you were sav-" yuki was cut off by Maya

"I'm hungry."

"oh ho..i made a lot of food for you Maya. All your favourite dishes." Sang the headmaster while dancing a little. Making Maya laugh, Yuki sweat dropped and Zero look disgusted.

'I'm outta here.." Zero said standing up but was stopped in his track as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He tuned to see Maya staring at .him with puppy dog eyes.

"please stay let's all eat together over here with me." Maya pleaded

"yes sound like a good idea almost like a picnic." Yuki said cheerfully as she hugged Maya.

"I know you don't consider us your family us you are one." Headmaster said putting one of his arms around his shoulder.

"Alright." Zero replied with a smile making both the girls squeak in joy.

"ZHEEEERUUU..thats sou sweeeet! You make me so happy." Headmaster said pulling his cheek.

With the blink of an eye Zero had the headmaster by his throat. "I agreed for them not you. Old freak." Zero hissed. Making the headmaster choke.

"you're s-so m-ea-n Z-ero!" the headmaster said choking.

Things in the moon dorm were not as normal as it appeared. Especially not with Akatsuki Kian, after all he witness the most unthink able something which he shouldn't have. Now his mind was filled with more confusion than ever. All he knew that he needed to protect Ruka, he needed to get her out of the danger she was in.

"come in Seiran" the grey haired vampire opened the wooden door and entered to find her master standing by the window.

"milord she has woken up."

"yes I'm aware of that." Kaname replied still looking through the window.

"is there anything you need now lord Kaname?"

"please send Maria Kurenai to my room and yes keep an eye on that Kiryu."

" of course lord Kaname." With that she disappeared.

Kaname turned to his table focusing his attention towards the chess board. He bent down a little and picked up the knight from the board.

"You are the most complicated piece in the puzzle. I truly detest you yet I cannot do anything to you at the moment. After all you are the most important piece." He smirked and thought "_but then again you might not be needed at all and if that day comes.."_ A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "come in" he ordered.

"You called me ?" Maria asked with a smirk on her face

"tell me Maria are you good at keeping secrets?" Kaname asked monotonous voice

"I think you need to be specific dorm president Kuran. After all I don't quite understand what you're talking about." Maria said sarcastically but this time Shizuka was the one actually speaking. And the next thing Maria finds herself pinned on the wall, Kaname had her by the throat.

"Now listen to me Maria kurenai you will exactly as I say." Kaname hissed

"By that you mean?" she asked in a playful tone

"Do not break the rules. Is that understood?"

Maria laughed out loud sarcastically "you're the one to talk you break every rule that a vampires have." Kaname tightened his grip on Maria's throat

"Is that so?" Kaname punctuated every word. Maria said nothing but smirked. The sudden knock on the door made made Kaname take his hands off Maria Kurenai.

"It's that girl again, your mistress." Kaname glared at the Maria "it's the truth but don't worry not everyone knows it's just me. She is very loyal to you."

Kaname sighed moving towards his table. "Come in." he said in a very dull voice.

The door opened showing a nervous Ruka.

"Time for me to go" said Maria. As she exited she could feel the poor aristocrat glaring at her.

"Poor girl" Maria said under her breadth as she exited.

"Don't worry Ruka I'll be down in minutes. Leave now." The said girl gulped loudly after hearing such harsh tones from the pureblood.

"As you wish" with that she left the pureblood alone in his office.

The trio were on their way to patrol. All three of them hated studies and going to class and today was one of those days when none of them went to class. Maya stretched out her hand yawned

"the day was really a good one but those stupid fangirls have to ruin it." Maya complained

"I enjoy patrolling, I know its tough we don't get proper sleeps but still we are helping our father with his dreams." Said enthusiastic Yuki

"Dream my ass." Cursed Zero cursed under his breath

"oh come on Zero." Yuki said punching Zero in the stomach.

Maya and Zero were absolutely fine now. They both forgot about everything that took place before and started a new journey of friendship. But deep down inside both had a different feeling towards each other .

"guys I have a better idea." Said Maya

"what?" both Yuki and Zero asked in union.

"father's idea of both races co-existing won't prove this way. I think he needs to go more deeper and prove everyone that yes co-existing of human and vampires is always possible. But it doesn't prove with the school." Explained Maya placing both her hands on her hips.

"Are you alright?" putting a hand on her fore head checking whether she has fever or not.

"what are you doing?" Maya pouted at Zero

"you make no sense? That's why he is checking whether you're sick." Said Yuki.

"I'm perfectly fine all I mean to say is he should get Yuki married to Kaname and prove the world that co-existing is possible." Maya let out what she wanted to say. Making her sister blush like crazy and Zero sweat drop.

"what did I say anything wrong?" Maya asked innocently

"we're getting late for patrol." With that Yuki ran as fast as possible towards the crowd leaving Maya and Zero behind.

"wait for us" Maya screamed as she was running behind her sister but was stopped when a hand grabbed her hand. She turned to face him as she knew who it was. Zero pulled her towards him. Their bodies were too close to each other than needed. They were staring deeply at each other, none of them breaking either the silence or the eye contact.

"did you really mean marriage between human and vampire possible?" Zero asked breaking the silence.

"I don't see why not."

"what if the vampire is a level-e?" he asked he again?

"love has no boundaries Zero, look at me I'm the biggest proof." Maya said pushing him a bit far away.

Maya took a few steps back to turn around and move towards the moon dorm gate. Zero didn't even know when his eyes went to her neck. He could smell an intoxicating scent that hit his nostrils. He was lusting for her blood no he couldn't, he couldn't hurt her; his Maya his childhood love, the only person who gives him hope to live a normal life. Unknowingly he took a step towards Maya and another one. Zero didn't even realize when his throat stared to burn making his eyes glow red, his fangs extending. He extended his hand towards Maya to grab her by the shoulder and he did making the girl flinch and turn around.

"Zero!" Maya exclaimed looking at him with wide eyes that held nothing but fear.

Yuki was struggling with the fan girls. She was alone today they were almost killing her.

'_where the hell are those two?'_ Yuki train of thoughts were interrupted as she was pushed by some crazy fan girls. Poor Yuki failed to balance herself and straight away landed on the ground in front of the moon the moon dorm gate. That is when the gate opened and the night class walked out.

"Yuki are you alright?" Kaname said extending his hands towards her. Kaname's attention slowly focused on the surrounding and it made him tense when he saw no sing of Zero and Maya.

"yes I'm alright" Yuki's voice brought the pureblood to look at her. She was already standing by that time and most of the fangirls were glaring at her.

"good job Yuki" Kaname said while he was about to ruffle her hair but a voice attracted everyone attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being late." Said Maya as she was running towards the moon dorm gate.

"you're right on time." Said Yuki

Kaname narrowed his eyes as he saw Hanabusa Aido making his way towards Maya. It burned him with rage when he saw him taking her hand and kissing the back of it. The worst part was that she was blushing.

"you look hotter than before, your blood will taste amazing I can tell." Aido whispered in her ear making the girl's blush deeper.

"Aido" the strong voice stiffen the said vampire. "get to class. Now."

"yes lord Kaname." He responded.

"do see me privately." Kaname ordered the aristocrat.

"yes lord kaname." With that he straightaway went to class.

Maya watched Hanabusa walking towards the class rest of the night class followed behind him and the last one in the crowd was a girl with honey brown hair. Who in fact gave some nasty look towards both Yuki and Maya. It made Maya really confused. It made no sense to her that why was she glaring at her? What did she really do? Her thought were interrupted as she felt a body standing right behind her. Almost touching. The closeness made jump in fear and sudden shock. She turned her back to see it was Kaname Kuran.

"oh Kaname.." Maya said smiling nervously. Look in Kaname's eyes scared her she immediately looked down breaking the eye contact with the pureblood.

But she could look down for long as two fingers that landed on her chin forced her to look up. At the pureblood and to her shock this time his face was a lot closer than before.

"is everything alright Maya?" Kaname asked in a deep voice.

"Yes ofcourse." She replied trying to sound normal. But Kaname Kuran was no fool he knew for sure that she was uncomfortable he could read it in her eyes, he could feel it through her hear beat. But chose to ignore it for the time being. He straightened himself and ruffeled the girls hair. Then did the same to Yuki

"you both are doing a good job, but be careful not to get your selves hurt." He said politely with that he walked towards his class. Leaving behind a blushing Yuki and Maya who had a different reaction, it was making her shiver. But with what?

Everyone went back to their respective places, night class went to their class and fan girls went back their dorms. End of the day everything went smoothly. Though it was hard but the cross sisters did manage to get through. But Zero did not show up.

After an hour of search throughout the entire academy Maya discovered a stable. She never entered here. So for her it was a bit scary as of course she heard about Lily the horse from hell. But she also heard how Zero could tame her, so if he was in there then it was safe. She opened the door but what she saw terrified her. There was Zero sitting in one corner with his gun pointed at his head. Without a second thought Maya ran towards him trying her best to take the gun away from him.

"Stop it Zero. Stop it. What are you doing?" Maya shouted while trying to snatch the bloody rose gun away from him.

"Let me do it Maya? Don't stop me. I'm a beast that will devour you mercilessly one day and before that happens it's better for me not to exist." Zero hissed.

"Zero no" Maya kept on struggling till Zero was on top as Maya managed to snatch the gun from him. Both were breathing harder and harder and didn't even realized how close they were getting moments later their faces were so close that they could feel their breath. Slowly their nose touching and then bit by bit their lips slowly locked into a smooth soft kiss that held nothing but love. Maya's hand let go off the bloody rose and slowly reached Zero's arm and went sliding up to his back. Zero snaked his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer if it was possible. And this time the kiss changed from soft to a hungry one.

The sudden loud noise of window breaking got the couple to break the kiss. Maya pushed Zero off her. Both went as far apart as possible, with both panting heavily. Zero noticed from the corner of his eyes the blush on Maya's face. It was too cute beyond definition. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two.

"Something broke we should go check, Yuki might be all alone." Maya said quickly breaking the silence. "I should go check. I mean we." As she was about to run but only to be stopped by Zero holding her by the arm.

"I'll go check the main gate. You go check inside the premises inside it's less risky there." Said Zero and Maya nodded in agreement as they both left for their duties.

"the building looks empty looks like the vampires went back to their dorms." Maya said to herself as she was searching for the broken windows. It was really dark it terrified her inside though she tried to pull off the hard look outside.

"what are you looking for?" asked a demanding voice making Maya jump with shock. She turned to see the person she didn't expect.

"K-kaname?" she asked nervously. Kaname took a step towards her making Maya take two steps back.

"Maya is everything alright?" Kaname asked making sure she forgot that day's incident.

Maya gulped loudly "what do you mean?"

Kaname took another step making Maya move back till her back hit the wall.

Kaname went towards her and asked "are you scared of me Maya? Are you afraid of vampires? tell me."

"no" Maya said bluntly

Kaname went towards her put both his hands on the wall on each side of Maya's head trapping her. He cloud clearly see the tension in her eye. He bent down went close to her ear and whispered seductively "how about now?" Maya gulped loudly.

"n-no" this time she said trembling.

"you're lying and I hate liars." Kaname said teasingly yet dangerously whispering the last part as he put one of his finger on her lips. "lying is something that does not suit these lips." he said pressing his finger harder on them. Maya started to tremble.

"sorry did I scare you? It was only a joke." Kaname said this time letting her free.

"it's a-alright. No harm done." Maya said smiling with that she turned on her heels and was about to leave only to be stopped by the purebloods voice.

"I just hope this happiness of yours doesn't turn out to be the worst night mare." Maya turned around to see no sign of Kaname.

Mean while in the moon dorms lobby most of the vampires were excited about the saint chocolotto day. They were betting on who will win more chocolates this year. "I bet its gona be me." Hanabusa said cheerfully.

"this event is very annoying." Shiki said yawning.

"oh come on Shiki you might get ton of chocolate this year." Takuma assured him.

Suddenly Akatsuki Kian squeezed his brows as he realized there was no Ruka.

Akatsuki was passing the big hallways then the corridors but suddenly his heart skipped a beat as he heard a voice, a girl's voice. No Ruka's voice. The next sound that came out made the oranged haired vampire flinch, it was no ordinary sound, It was a moan. His hands started to sweat, heart beating faster. Still He went gathering up all the courage to peek inside through the crack of the door. What he saw made his blood boil, brake his heart yet he could do nothing. There was his Ruka in the arms of Kaname Kuran who was drinking from her like a beast. Akatsuki's heart started to ache as dorm president's hand moved to the girl's shirt un-buttoning it. Slowly revealing her chest, as it moved downwards. His fingers slowly crawled it's way went inside the shirt making another moan escape the girl's lips., while his moth was still on her neck this time kissing.  
Akatsuki shut his eyes and turned around. He could see no more, as it only hurts.


End file.
